Vampires
Vampires are Hollow creatures that sustain immortal life by feeding off the essence of life (in the form of blood) from other creatures. Vampires haven't always existed throughout history. Like shapeshifters, vampires have land reserved just for their kind, Reikhafen, the vampire kingdom in Arestoneiam. Vampires are also native to other parts of the Realm of Idris and were once found in the gentry class. Now-in-days they're hunted as all Hollows are. It's believed that vampires are undead creatures, however scholars would argue that they're very much alive. History Though vampires are a creation of Idris, they originate from the Unknown Realm. Not discovered until much later in history, vampires are the victims of a disease from the Unknown Realm, that comes from the Scarrow Cthulhu. During the Age of Kings, when the freshly built civilizations waged war on each other, a worshiper of Cthulhu slipped through the cracks of The Clear and entered the Realm of Idris. He carried with it Vampyrism, the disease that turns a human into a vampire. He sought out the destruction of Idris for his master and therefore sought out to spread the disease of blood-thirsty beast. Unexpectedly, the human soul remained after the victim reanimated back into the world of the living, and thus, the first vampire was created. He took the name of Dracul Constine after killing the follower of Cthulhu and his imprisoner. Throughout the centuries, Vampyrism slowly grew popular. Many civilizations were hesitant to allow creatures that feed off blood into their cities, but once they saw that their humanity was still with them, most of the worldwide fear diminished. The Realm also saw the first Indentured Servants, men and women who agreed to work for X amount of years before receiving a sum of pay in one form or another. The tradition began with Vampyrism, where peasants would typically work for vampires for five years before they were turned into vampires. When the tradition spread to Asaland, indentured servantry was used amongst lords and kings, not just vampires. In present day, there is a small vampire-established kingdom, Reikhafen. It holds most of the world's vampires and an unknown sum of enslaved humans. Vampires are also found in luxurious cities where they live comfortable lives as gentry. Abilities Vampires enjoy a number of enhancements; superior strength, speed, senses, durability, and an unnatural healing rate that is twice as fast as a human’s. They’re also immune to all illnesses except Vampyrism. They’re abilities are strongest in the hours after they’ve fed, and weaken If they go long period without feeding. Vampires, known for being hundreds of years old, have been known to have an influencing power, seemingly able to influence the behavior and actions of those around them. Vampires are comfortable in the dark, where their eyes can easily adjust. Weaknesses Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight. Coming into contact with it will force them to combust if the contact last more than a few second. They’re also weak around fire. A common tactic to bring a vampire down is to light an arrow and fire it into any part of their body and letting it consume them to ash. As vampires revert back to their humanity, sunlight and fire becomes less dangerous. Even if they’ve become human again, sunlight will still irritate them. Vampires can be killed like humans, though they can endure more damage. If an elemental, warg, shapeshifter or siren is turned into a vampire, they lose their abilities. Physical Traits Physical Traits Vampires are pale. Creation Vampires are former humans who have been infected with the disease Vampyrism. The disease can only be contracted from drinking the blood of a vampire. The disease resides in the the host until they die, and then it jump starts their body, making them capable of sustaining immortal life so long as they consume an essence of life in the form of blood. The latest studies have shown that vampires are alive, but put in a frozen state where they don't grow; because of this they can be killed from fatal wounds. Vampires can revert back to their human form, by ending their consumption of blood. Simply put, for every year that a vampire has been a vampire, they must stop drinking blood for that many months. Once reverted back to a human, the consumption of blood will make them a vampire again. They cannot be infused with the disease a second time; death as a vampire will result in a permanent death. Category:Hollows Category:Playable Creatures Category:Creatures